Love And Lies
by YaRiOnWorld
Summary: #SHDL2017 Mengerjakan Plot II Grey Cho Hinata dan Sasuke adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Keduanya berpacaran untuk menghindari kecurigaan publik. Apakah mereka akan terus saling mendukung orientasi masing-masing ataukah justru saling jatuh cinta?


Dari semua yang telah ia pelajari dan alami, Hinata menyimpulkan: Manusia tercipta seperti dua mata koin; dengan baik dan buruk, sulit untuk memisahkan keduanya, hal yang membuat sisi yang lain menonjol adalah dengan menyembunyikannya, menindihnya, hingga satu sisi saja yang terangkat dan terlihat. Tapi dalam fitrahnya manusia tidak akan terlepas dari dua hal itu. Tidak ada yang terlahir seperti malaikat suci. Manusia hanya lembaran kosong, yang kelak penuh warna dan coretan. Tidak selalu putih, namun indah, sekaligus mengerikan.

Hidup yang penuh rahasia, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Takdir seolah tersembunyi, siap menerkam dan menyeret dalam kesengsaraan tidak berujung. Karena itu sebagian manusia yang tidak mampu menahan kengerian itu lebih memilih mengakhiri teror dengan caranya sendiri: Mati.

Dan sama seperti takdir; manusia penuh dengan rahasia.

Rahasia yang mereka tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu. Menariknya, mereka menjaga rahasia itu dengan cemas, seolah itu bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak; menghancurkan tubuh mereka menjadi serpihan menjijikan.

Meski ada sebagian dari mereka yang mampu jujur pada diri mereka lalu rela melepaskan rahasia itu untuk di baginya bersama orang lain. Tapi... Mungkin orang seperti itu tidak tahu tentang petuah lama dari mereka yang dulu pernah hidup: Jangan pernah percaya pada manusia, kecuali kau menggenggam nyawanya.

Dan Hinata jatuh terduduk, menangis, di hadapan tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

oOo

Sasuke mengancingkan kembali seragamnya, ia kurang nyaman karena lengket, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, ditambah aroma khas tercium dari tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri merinding sewaktu bau itu tertangkap indra penciumannya.

Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri, kakinya lemas.

Saat Sasuke berusaha bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, pria itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Saat itu, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun memalingkan mata, warna biru menyejukkan itu begitu ia rindukan. Bahwa tubuh pria ini yang sangat ingin ia miliki, seberapapun ia coba mengingkarinya selalu ia berakhir dengan bayangan tangannya yang mengisi jemari pria itu. Menggenggamnya erat.

" _Sensei_ , _Haha_ menyuruhku pulang cepat."

Pria bertubuh atletis itu tersenyum mengerti. "Untuk seorang remaja kau sangat sibuk ya."

Guru sastra itu memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Kuantar?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia bangkit, merapikan pakaiannya sekali lagi.

"Naruto selesai berlatih pukul lima, mungkin sekarang dia menungguku."

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di rumah, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi.

Sampai di koridor tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangannya terpantul pada cermin di salah satu kelas, teramat jelas tanda berwarna merah terlihat memenuhi lehernya. Ia mengumpat, dibukanya tas sekolahnya untuk mengeluarkan syal berwarna biru.

Ini musim panas! Sasuke menggerutu. Meski ketika tangannya menyentuh bekas itu, darahnya berdesir, dan pipinya memanas.

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

 _Naruto?_

Sasuke berbalik, "Kau lama, Bodoh."

"Sungguh? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi, lho."

Sasuke membuang wajah, mengalihkan pandang dari saudara tirinya itu. Terbersit rasa bersalah karena mencoba berbohong.

"Eh, kaupakai syal?"

Naruto menaikan bibirnya menggoda, "Gadis mana yang cukup gila untuk menandai itu?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Diamlah!" _Kau akan menyesal bila tahu._

"Ah, apa yang Ibu masak kira-kira?"

"Semoga bukan ramen!"

"Ah! Sasukeeee!"

oOo

 ** _Seharusnya ia tidak harus berpura-pura, seharusnya ia tidak lagi bersembunyi._**

 ** _Jika saja yang ia cintai itu wanita... Jika saja yang ia cintai bukan ayah tirinya sendiri._**

oOo

Mereka bilang manusia hidup dengan kepura-puraan. Manusia pasti pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu meski hanya sekali. Begitu pula Hinata, gadis berambut keunguan itu memiliki rasa tidak puas akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki. Sedikitpun ia tidak tertarik akan lelaki, ia yang terlahir dari tempat pelacuran itu sering melihat bagaimana pria-pria buas itu bermain-main dengan banyak wanita, mabuk-mabukan, tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Mungkin penilaiannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi faktanya ia amat jijik dengan seringai para pendosa itu, meski--ia tidak sepenuhnya suci. Anggaplah dirinya tidak lebih dari apa yang mereka katakan tentang manusia yang memberontak terhadap norma dan agama. Meski ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan akan suatu agama.

Hinata tidak lagi memikirkan soal kesucian. Terlalu memikirkan itu malah akan membuatnya ingin segera mati. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya Ayame, gadis teman sekelasnya, yang ia puja sepenuh hati. Meski ia sadar betul cintanya hanya akan menguap tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya mengalihkan pandang dari Ayame yang mencetak skor dalam pertandingan basket.

"Ino- _chan_!"

Gadis berambut kekuningan itu merengut, "Tidakkah aku terlihat lebih baik darinya? Bukankah mencintai seorang gadis _s_ _traight_ itu menyakitkan?"

Hinata memandang ke arah lapangan, "Apa bagusnya dirimu?"

Hinata bangkit melepaskan pelukan Ino, menghampiri Ayame, berpelukan dalam suka cita.

Ino terdiam, melihat kebahagiaan itu.

"Tidakkah kautahu aku menyukaimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti cintamu tidaklah benar jika kau serahkan kepada ia yang tidak menyayangimu."

Ino menghapus air matanya.

Namun kau adalah Hinata... Hyuga Hinata... Karena itulah kau akan selalu baik-baik saja, bukan begitu?

oOo

Namun tidak satu manusia pun yang mampu mengingkari takdir.

oOo

"Lebih baik kita akhiri."

Sasuke menutup mata, meredam nyeri. Tanpa suara ia ambil kembali kertas itu, mengabaikan sekali lagi apa yang ingin ia utarakan. Ia melangkah keluar, jarak antara ia dan pintu terasa begitu jauh. Meski Sasuke sadari bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi Seperti halnya dia mencintai orang itu, orang yang akan ia berikan segalanya jika ia bisa. Seseorang yang kini melepasnya dengan mudah. Semudah mematahkan sebuah ranting kering di musim gugur. _Ah, jika aku adalah ranting itu; betapa rapuhnya aku._

"Jika kau tidak merasa nyaman. Aku bisa mengirimmu ke sekolah baru, atau kauingin asrama? Kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari Olimpiade..."

Meski begitu...

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mimpiku, dan aku senang berada di sini."

... Ah, ia benar-benar masokis sejati.

"Kaumungkin akan membenciku setelah ini."

Sasuke tidak berpikir begitu, ia tidaklah bodoh. Otak jeniusnya berpikir bahwa ini yang terbaik.

Menjadi selingan dari pria beristri adalah sebuah kesalahan. Terutama mereka sesama lelaki, dan lagi pria itu suami ibunya.

Sejak awal, ia tahu apa yang ia mulai tidaklah mudah. Apa yang ia tanam tidaklah benar. Ah, Andai saja semudah itu untuk dapat melihat suatu kebenaran, sementara ia sendiri terjebak pada rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu.

Pintu kayu berplitur itu tertutup, bersamaan dengannya yang mulai saat itu berusaha menutup hatinya.

Selalu berakhir begini...

Dicampakkan bukanlah sesuatu yang asing baginya, sebagian dari kisah cintanya berakhir di titik yang sama. Meski ia mencoba melawan tetaplah percuma karena pada nyatanya akhir kisahnya akan berakhir seperti itu.

Karena suatu alasan klise; keturunan. Pria itu tidak ingin menyakiti hati wanita yang kini mulai mengandung putranya, adik kecilnya.

"Andai saja kau wanita, mungkin aku lebih memilihmu..."

Dengan kata-kata itu sudah cukup menunjukan betapa dangkalnya cinta pria itu padanya.

Terburu-buru Sasuke menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil peralatan sekolahnya, jam pelajaran telah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu.

Saat ia akan berbelok ke lorong. Di hadapannya sahabatnya sekaligus saudara tirinya (lebih tepatnya mantan sahabatnya yang saat ini bukanlah siapa-siapa) muncul, dengan tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lihat. Senyuman yang paling ia benci; seulas senyuman kemenangan.

"Kau cukup kuat juga, kupikir kau akan angkat kaki dari sini."

Sinis. Sasuke nyaris tertawa miris mengingat kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari orang seperti Naruto. Ah, jika diingat kembali persahabatan mereka telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu saat pemuda pirang itu tahu kebenaran hubungannya dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai suatu hal lain untuk dikerjakan, Naruto?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, "Ayahku memang pantas mencampakkanmu."

Sasuke terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Beruntung hanya aku dan ayahku yang tahu tentang orientasimu, kuharap kau mengerti. Cari gadis dan hiduplah bahagia. Karena aku tidak berpikir untuk terus-menerus menyimpan rahasiamu."

Ya... Sasuke tahu...

Sasuke dengan langkah cepat melewati Naruto, memasuki ruang kelasnya, lalu menutup pintu berlahan. Di balik pintu ia jatuh terduduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang memeluk lutut, menangis untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama. Sifat dingin dan arogannya lenyap bersamaan dengan air mata yang terjatuh dari dua kelopak matanya yang memerah.

Dirinya merasa berada di titik terbawah; tidak lagi mampu menjangkau kenyataan meski hanya untuk sekadar membuat dirinya percaya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu rasa itu muncul lagi, rasa yang sama seperti dulu. Rasa dikhianati oleh keadilan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sasuke merasa pantas untuk mengajukan protes atas rasa sakit dari cinta yang tidak pernah ia pinta kehadirannya.

Tidak pernah Sasuke meminta pada siapa ia menjatuhkan hati, tidak pula ia menginginkan dirinya tenggelam dalam hasrat yang menyeretnya pada kubangan dosa, dan ... bila hari penghakiman itu benar-benar ada, mungkinkah ia akan jatuh pada neraka paling dalam? Sebagaimana ia jatuh pada rasa sakit tidak berujung yang membawanya pada dasar keputusasaan? Dan bila takdir terus berakhir sama, mengapa tidak Ia pilihkan seseorang secara benar menurut kehendak-Nya sebagai sang Pencipta.

Karena Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk mencari seseorang itu.

Sasuke bangkit, melirik jam dinding.

Masih sempat.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Meski untuk terakhir kali.

oOo

Otak Hinata memeroses penilaian sepihak tentang pemuda di depannya. Kesan dingin namun hangat bersamaan itu membuatnya sedikit ngeri. Seolah ada yang tidak benar dalam diri Sasuke Uchiha; seperti ada yang menarik jiwanya dan membawanya pergi. Hingga sosok itu terlihat jomplang, karena kurang sesuatu.

Cahaya yang berkilat dari petir membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak dengan mata yang menyipit karena silau. Sementara orang yang memintanya ke sini tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, seolah badai di luar sana tidak lebih dari angin musim gugur.

"Hei-"

"Hinata Hyuuga, benar?"

Hinata cukup terkejut karena mereka bicara nyaris bersamaan.

Tidak lama gadis itu mengangguk. Pikirnya, lebih mudah menjawab dengan gerak tubuh dibanding suara.

Sasuke menghela napas, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan ke arah paling kiri di ruangan itu. Diambilnya buku besar bersampul coklat tebal yang terbuat dari kulit, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula duduk. Ia langsung membuka bagian tengah buku, terlihat ada yang sengaja diselipkan di sana.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini."

Sebuah surat, merah jambu, dengan tinta emas yang berkilau. "Milikmu, bukan?"

Hinata bungkam, jantungnya berdegup, saking kuatnya hingga dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Darimana Anda-"

"Ayahmu," jawab Sasuke seolah tahu apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya.

"Untuk apa Anda menginginkan itu? Untuk apa juga Anda menunjukannya kepada saya?" cercanya. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata kosong.

"Aku sama denganmu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Hening, Hinata masih memproses tiap kata yang terlontar dari dia yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhubungan selain dengan sesama pria," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Netra gelap itu teralih pada lantai keramik yang dingin, entah karena malu atau karena rasa menyesali sesuatu, Hinata tidak dapat menebak mana yang benar di antara keduanya. Tapi karena hal itu juga akhirnya Hinata mengerti, apa yang hilang dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Raga nyaris sempurna itu tidak lagi memilikinya; cinta, harapan, dan arti dari sebuah kehidupan.

"Jadi Anda orangnya? Yang diperintahkan untuk menjadi pasangan saya?"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, lebih tepatnya kau yang tidak memilikinya."

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

Namun ia kembali memasang mimik bersahabat.

"Saya tidak tahu jika Anda yang mengundang saya kemari, saya tidak mengenal Anda, yang saya tahu hanya nama Anda yang sering dibicarakan gadis-gadis."

Sasuke melirik gadis itu, sebelum memusatkan segala perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Bukankah, seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri? Aku bahkan tidak tahu wajahmu sebelum kita bertemu di sini. Setidaknya jelaskan lebih banyak, dan lagi aku tidak mengundangmu, aku diperintahkan untuk menemuimu."

Kata-kata itu cukup menunjukan jika pria itu tidak senang sama sekali. Hinata berpikir, mungkin saja Sasuke memaksakan diri, dan pada akhirnya terganggu karena hal itu. Meski terlihat juga bahwa Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan dirinya yang dicalonkan sebagai pasangan kamuflase.

"Mungkin kita akan tahu, kalau kita terbiasa bersama," kata Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum.

Sasuke membuang napas kasar, tetapi pada akhirnya ia berdiri, menyodorkan tangan.

"Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ah, tidak, sebaliknya, mohon bantuannya"

Mereka berjabat tangan, tidak lama, karena Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya seolah telah menyentuh serangga menjijikkan.

Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun, senyum yang mengandung misteri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan menceritakan diri sendiri?" Hinata memulai obrolan, mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Sasuke diam cukup lama untuk membuat gadis di depannya gugup. "Aku tidak terlalu suka memulai..." Jawabnya akhirnya.

Hinata tersenyum entah untuk keseberapa kalinya. "Sasuke--ah, boleh saya panggil begitu?" satu anggukan sebagai persetujuan, "baik, terima kasih. Saya yang akan memulai ceritanya lebih dahulu..."

Pandangannya kosong, senyum di wajahnya dapat Sasuke artikan kalau cerita yang akan ia dengarkan bukanlah cerita yang mengenakkan.

Guntur menghentak, kilatannya menunjukan wajah-wajah yang tersembunyi dalam gelapnya ruangan bertatami itu.

"Mungkin Anda tidak akan menyukainya..."

oOo

.

.

Part II

Masalalu

.

.

.

oOo

 ** _Saat saya kecil, orangtua mengajarkan saya untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Namun seolah saya terlahirkan untuk berdiri berlawanan terhadap segala hal, saya tumbuh menjadi gadis lemah, mudah gugup, dan seringkali sakit. Membuat saya tidak ubahnya boneka tanpa jiwa yang berdiri dengan dipapah oleh makhluk yang lebih berdarah, dan nyata; manusia yang benar-benar hidup (dalam artian memiliki nyawa dan jiwa) tidak kopong seperti manekin._**

 ** _Mereka yang sensitif mungkin dapat melihat bagaimana saya seutuhnya. Dari balik tatapan mata itu saya benar-benar merasa ditelanjangi. Hingga saya lebih memilih menatap lantai atau tanah yang sama-sama tidak berjiwa, dibandingkan melawan tatapan yang menurut saya terlihat mengerikan dan jahat._**

 ** _Saya bukanlah penderita Skizofrenia meski sifat merasa terkucilkan dan rendah diri di benak saya mencirikan hal itu. Saya tidak pernah berfantasi, bermania. Yang saya lakukan di usia remaja ini hanya tidur, mandi, makan, membaca buku, menulis, sekolah. Sederhana, terlampau sederhana. Ya... Saya hanya seperti itu._**

 ** _Namun di balik itu semua saya merasa sepi, kebencian terhadap keluarga saya yang mendidik saya terlalu keras membuat saya merasa tidak memiliki apa pun. Kesepian berhasil merenggut kesadaran saya akan artinya berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang hidup. Walau saya tidak sepenuhnya membenci, sampai menjaga jarak dengan manusia. Tapi di masa yang sama saya juga tidak ingin terlalu dekat. Hingga tanpa saya sadari dinding antara saya dengan anak seusia saya tercipta begitu tingginya._**

 ** _Memberi jarak; menghalau._**

 ** _Mata-mata jernih penuh bahagia yang asing bagi saya, seolah mereka makhluk yang berada dalam kotak yang dilem dengan perekat yang kuat, dan saya tidak dapat sembarangan masuk; padanya ada tawa yang saya tidak jua mengerti, juga kebahagiaan yang tidak kunjung saya pahami._**

 ** _Saya terasing, dan saya sadari itu karena diri saya sendiri, saya memang kurang berusaha, lebih tepatnya takut untuk memulai. Tetapi masa-masa kelam itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, semenjak hari itu._**

 ** _Hari yang sebenarnya bukanlah hari yang baik (sama seperti hari ini) cuaca benar-benar buruk, berangin, bahkan petir mendahului hujan. Tapi di saat yang sama pertama kalinya Ayame-san menghampiri saya untuk menyapa._**

 ** _"Hinata selalu sendiri, mengapa?"_**

 ** _Saya tidak menjawab. Menjatuhkan pandang, menunduk, seolah sepatu usang yang membungkus kaki saya lebih indah dan menarik._**

 ** _Cukup lama, sampai saya dengar helaan napas berat bernada feminim. Di waktu itu, yang saya pikirkan adalah Ayame-san yang akan pergi karena tersinggung meski maksud saya tidaklah demikian. Saya itu hanya buruk dalam berinteraksi, hanya payah dalam hal bersosialisasi. Tetapi setelah saya tunggu, lama tidak kunjung saya dengar langkah kaki menjauh. Saya mendongak, dan sekejap saja prasangka yang sebelumnya terbayang-bayang di benak saya terpatahkan, seperti ranting pohon kering yang terinjak, yang suara gemeretaknya membuat penginjaknya turut terkejut._**

 ** _Saya..., kurang lebih, merasakan keterkejutan yang serupa dengan itu._**

 ** _Ayame-_** ** _san mendudukan diri di samping saya, terlalu dekat, hingga saya mampu mencium aroma bunga persik dari tubuh kurusnya. Ia tersenyum kepada saya, tersenyum dengan wajah sedekat itu._**

 ** _Tanpa saya sadari lengkung yang sama saya ciptakan di wajah saya yang nyaris tidak bermimik._**

 ** _Sesuatu berdesir. Dapat saya rasakan darah saya terpompa lebih cepat ke jantung. Membuat saya takut, namun bahagia._**

 ** _"Ayo berteman." Ucapnya._**

 ** _Kata asing itu meluncur begitu saja darinya._**

 ** _Dan debaran dalam rongga dada saya semakin membuat saya kurang nyaman, bergemuruh seperti awan berguntur._**

 ** _Mengapa saya?_**

 ** _Pertanyaan itu terus terulang bahkan hingga hari ini._**

 ** _Namun apapun alasannya saya tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti itu sebelumnya._**

 ** _Waktu berlalu dua tahun sejak hari itu. Saya mulai sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Ayame-san, baik itu di atap gedung, kantin, dan toilet--anak lelaki sering kali mengeluhkan tentang gadis-gadis yang pergi ke tempat itu secara bergerombol, dan mengatakannya seolah-olah itu hal teraneh di dunia. Tanpa mereka ketahui itu adalah cara bagi para gadis agar mereka merasa aman, dan nyaman._**

 ** _Saat merasa ada orang di sekeliling; seseorang yang dipercayai dan sempurna untuk diajak bicara, rasa hangat itu akan membuat gadis-gadis merasa terlindungi. Meski kali ini harus saya akui Ayame-san salah memperhitungkan saya. Sifatnya yang merasa aman berada di dekat saya, seolah memberi celah untuk saya manfaatkannya baik-baik. Ia tidak tahu kalau saya terus memperhatikan seluruh kegiatannya di toilet. Tempat di mana tubuhnya terekspos. Seringkali saya menggeser pintu bilik hanya untuk mengintip bagian yang paling saya sukai, dan melihatnya bermenit-menit dengan tubuh memanas dan napas tidak beraturan._**

 ** _Menyadari bahwa segala perbuatan kotor yang saya lakukan berdasarkan cinta membuat saya berencana mati._**

 ** _Gadis itu mencintai pemuda kelas sebelah, tinggi berkulit kecoklatan dengan tatapan mata secerah mentari pelanggan setia kedai mie ayahnya. Saya--pada masa itu--seperti merasakan lebih awal apa yang dinamakan kematian, seperti ada sesuatu yang direnggut dari dalam diri saya, menghadirkan lubang menganga di dada, kosong, melompong, lebih hampa dari saat saya belum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Rasanya sakit, cukup sakit untuk membuat tubuh saya kebas dan mati rasa._**

 ** _Gadis itu membunuh hati saya._**

 ** _Meski saya tidaklah buta akan fitrahnya sebagai manusia yang mereka sebut normal. Tidak seperti saya dan harapan saya yang menipis lalu lenyap seperti bayang-bayang tanpa cahaya._**

 ** _Namun dari segala hal itu, terlepas dari saya yang seorang wanita yang menginginkan wanita lainnya, terlepas dari ketidakmasukakalan itu, yang benar-benar nyata adalah perasaan saya._**

 ** _Bukan hanya birahi. Ah, tentu tidak sedangkal itu._**

 ** _Bukan pula obsesi. Cinta ini sehat, cukup sehat sebagaimana manusia yang ingin hidup dengan manusia lain hingga akhir hayat._**

 ** _Meski rasa ingin bersamanya sekuat ini, tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh saya untuk memberitahunya segalanya._**

 ** _Tentang saya yang memimpikan ia setiap malam._**

 ** _Tentang dia yang saya jadikan fantasi birahi, sama seperti mereka yang membayangkan hal-hal mesum terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, itu normal, dan untuk itu, saya tidak menggolongkannya terhadap nafsu, melainkan bentuk cinta yang besar, meski manusia lain--mungkin saja-- mereka tidaklah sependapat dengan saya._**

 ** _Tapi seperti kata dalam novel lama, 'tidak pernah ada yang namanya kepuasan dan kebahagiaan abadi'_**

 ** _Di musim panas itu, ia tahu..._**

 ** _Ayame-san_** ** _, tahu..._**

 ** _Saya berusaha tenang, mencoba berpikir sepositif mungkin; dengan kami yang telah lama bersama, kurasa meski ia mengetahui itu, ia masih mau menerima saya seperti ia menerima saya memasuki kehidupannya._**

 ** _Ternyata saya salah. Sepertinya hatinya tidaklah sekuat itu, Ayame-san terguncang._**

 ** _Dengan gemetar ia mempertanyakan surat yang tidak pernah sekalipun saya kirim padanya. Surat merah muda dengan tinta emas yang usang. Surat yang selalu saya biarkan tergeletak di laci kecil kamar saya yang tidak terlalu besar. Ya, saya ceroboh. Di tempat itu pula Ayame-san mengetahui siapa saya, dan siapa dia bagi diri saya._**

 ** _"Kau menjijikkan."_**

 ** _Dengan dua kata itu cukup untuk membuat saya lemah tidak bertenaga. Seolah segalanya berakhir dan tidak ada lagi hari esok. Saya merasa dikhianati, setelah saya menyadari bahwa hubungan saya sedangkal ini._**

 ** _Tapi, tidak hanya itu, rasa sakit itu terus berlanjut..._**

 ** _Ayame_** ** _-san menjauhi saya, dan buruknya, isu tentang saya seorang lesbian mulai menyebar._**

 ** _Membuat saya semakin terkucilkan, bedanya kali ini saya tidak lagi memiliki satu orangpun yang mendampingi._**

 ** _Tetapi entah bagaimana, saya begitu yakin, bukan Ayame-san penyebar isu tersebut._**

 ** _Matanya lebih jujur dibandingkan siapapun, dan dari beningnya pandangan itu dapat saya lihat rasa iba penuh kasih dari seorang sahabat sejati. Meski tidak saya liat cinta yang saya harapkan keberadaannya._**

 ** _Di ruang klub Sastra itu kami bertemu._**

 ** _"Aku tidak bisa..." ucapnya._**

 ** _Ya, saya tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun._**

 ** _"Terlebih hubungan seperti..."_**

 ** _"Saya tidak seperti itu!"_**

 ** _Sanggahan itu keluar begitu saja, saya terkejut saat bibir saya dengan lancar terus menerus mengatakan kebohongan, bahwa itu hanya candaan, dan itu tidak lebih dari humor yang bisa membuat saya terlihat lucu. Dan ..._** **_Ayame-san marah, ia berang karena berpikir bahwa leluconku keterlaluan._**

 ** _Tetapi di saat yang sama ia memeluk saya amat sangat erat saat itu, pelukan yang penuh dengan perasaan, dalam artian kasih sayang seorang keluarga._**

 ** _"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau tidak begitu."_**

 ** _Tetapi, takdir kejam terus bergulir dengan nakal. Rumor itu terus meluas, Ayame-san bahkan mulai terseret ke dalamnya._**

 ** _Lalu pada tanggal 11 juni, Ayame-san dikabarkan mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat di mana kami bertemu terakhir kali._**

 ** _Satu minggu saya benar-benar tidak memiliki jiwa, saya hanya mampu berduka bahkan di sekolah. Terkadang saya menghampiri kelasnya saat kelas sepi karena jam makan siang. Melihat sekeliling. Mencari eksistensinya yang telah lama pudar._**

 ** _Saya melihat bangku kayu itu tidak secerah dulu. Dibayangan saya gadis seindah bunga Marigold itu melambaikan tangan, memanggil. Tapi saat saya tiba di hadapannya yang saya temui hanya botol kaca berisi dua tangkai besar Lily. Tampak hampa di mata saya, dan kehampaan itu bermetamorfosis dengan cepat; membesar, menguat, membelesak paksa, menghantam dada, mengakibatkan nyeri._**

 ** _Dia yang menghadirkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat itu kini memberikan luka yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan mampu saya tanggung hingga hari kebangkitan saya. Duka yang tidak akan berakhir meski nyawa saya tidak lagi tersimpan raga._**

 ** _Selang seminggu (saya tidak pernah lebih terkejut daripada ini) foto Ayame-san dengan Naruto Namikaze tersebar. Foto yang cukup berani._**

 ** _Foto tajam yang dengan egoisnya menguliti hati saya sekaligus melepaskan rumor tentang Ayame-san._**

 ** _Meninggalkan saya sendiri dengan rumor itu._**

 ** _Hingga dua hari setelah itu, surat kaleng berisi tulusan tangan, saya dapatkan di bawah meja, dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha terukir di dalamnya, menawarkan sesuatu yang ganjil lagi rumit; perlindungan, dan sebuah perjanjian._**

 ** _Dan karena itulah, saya di sini..._**

oOo

Sasuke terdiam, kepalanya pening, sedikit waktu ia sempat merasakan sesak napas karena tercampur aduknya perasaan.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, malah semakin deras.

Bunyi angin menghantam kaca; menggedor, Sasuke melemparkan tatapan kekesalan ke luar jendela.

Jika saja tidak ada badai, Sasuke pasti sudah pergi dari tempat itu sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana adakah yang ingin Anda tanyakan?

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang giliranmu, bukan?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut, ia mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Tidak ada yang menarik dariku."

"Begitu, kah? Kukira manusia terlahir dengan daya tarik masing-masing,"

Sasuke merasa tidak begitu. Sisinya yang lain menolak segala pesona yang ada dalam dirinya. Percuma kalau pesonanya bahkan tidak mampu membiarkan seseorang bertahan di sisinya, tidak ada gunanya ia memiliki itu semua.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Petir menyambar tiang besi di lapangan olahraga, Sasuke menatap kejadian itu solah kejadian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti, sementara Hinata membeku di tempatnya, wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai berkumpul di dahinya, meluncur ke sudut dagu.

Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Hinata tidak pernah melihat petir yang menyambar benda di depan matanya. Tidak terpikir jika itu begitu menyeramkan dan terlihat amat sangat berbahaya, membuat nyalinya hilang ke mana.

"Kau baru pertama kali?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Langit kembali bergemuruh. Sasuke yang menyadari lebih awal segera menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya tepat saat petir ke dua menyambar suatu tempat di luar sana. Hinata menjerit tepat di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis, "Tenanglah, sudah tidak apa-apa," ujarnya nyaris berbisik.

Berlahan ketakutan Hinata mulai mereda, tangannya berlahan turun dari wajahnya, memeluk pinggang itu, agar tubuh mereka semakin rapat dan membuatnya jauh merasa aman.

Sasuke terkejut, namun ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Terbersit, jika gadis ini adalah salah satu gadis yang menaruh surat di lokernya tiap hari, dan cerita itu hanyalah karangan untuk membuatnya simpati.

"Maaf." Hinata menangis.

 _Ah, ini mengapa aku tidak suka gadis_ , pikirnya.

Tetapi di detik berikutnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis, setidaknya sekarang Sasuke tahu Hinata bukanlah salah satu dari gerombolan wanita tidak waras itu

"Ibuku sering melakukan ini sejak kecil setiap kali aku merasa takut." Ucap Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terkejut. Mengapa menceritakan hal itu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Hingga keheningan membuat Hinata memberanikan diri berkata apa yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Bukankah itu artinya ia amat sangat menyayangimu?"

 _Amat sangat menyayangiku?_

Setetes air mata lolos tanpa disadari. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia tengah berusaha merusak kebahagiaan ibunya yang mencintainya setulus hati itu, membuat dadanya sesak, sekaligus merasa malu.

Hinata yang merasakan basah di puncak kepalanya mendongak. Hinata terkejut mendapati air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Tangannya bergerak tanpa diperintah, menghapus jejak air mata dari orang yang menenangkannya disaat petir mengamuk di luar sana. Hujan mulai berhenti, namun langit tetap gelap.

"Tenanglah tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah itu lekat, wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

Matanya berlahan tertutup, "Ya, tidak apa..."

 _Segalanya sudah terjadi_...

oOo

.

.

Tidak perlu meratapi apa yang tidak mampu kurengkuh lagi...

.

.

oOo

Hujan masih saja turun, membuatnya harus berteduh di pertokoan yang telah bangkrut.

Sasuke menggerutu, melirik jam tangannya. Ia harus bergegas ke stasiun kalau tidak ingin terlambat naik kereta.

 _June rains, huh?_

Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kaki, menembus hujan, sebuah payung tersodor. Sasuke melongokan wajah, untuk tahu siapa yang berada di balik payung merah muda itu.

 _Hinata?_

"A-ayo pergi bersama!" Ucap gadis itu ceria.

oOo

.

.

.

Sesampainya di stasiun, mereka melihat banyak orang yang berdesakan di dalam kereta. Jam di tangan menunjukan bahwa mereka bisa terlambat jika menunggu kereta berikutnya. Jadi mereka memilih untuk menjadi salah satu dalam kerumunan itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam tempat yang penuh laki-laki. Hingga saat dirasanya tangan besar menyusup di balik rok, ia melirik takut pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang dengan cepat memahami keadaan memutar Hinata ke pelukannya, menepis lengan orang yang baru saja menganggu Hinata.

"Sialan!" bentak Sasuke.

Dilepaskannya seragamnya, lalu diikatkan kepada pinggang Hinata. Ada robekan di rok gadis itu, membuatnya semakin kesal pada pria mesum yang memanfaatkan keadaan bahkan di tempat umum sekalipun.

Terdengar samar olehnya beberapa orang yang berbisik membicarakannya, sebagian lagi tertawa dan mulai memotret.

Ah, karena hari ini ia tidak memakai kaus di balik kemeja putihnya.

 _Sasuke ..._

"Terima Kasih..."

Sasuke hanya bergumam, namun terlihat dari pancaran matanya pemuda itu terlihat bahagia karena perbuatan baiknya.

Entah kebahagiaan apa yang hadir... Bagi Sasuke maupun Hinata kebersamaan intens ini tidak lebih dari sekedar pengorbanan bagi mereka, orang-orang yang mereka cintai, orang yang dengannya mereka rela menjadi iblis sekalipun. Tanpa mereka sadari sesuatu yang ganjil itu mulai memenuhi hatinya. Bahwa kebersamaan mereka akan menghadirkan cinta yang bahkan lebih kuat dari cinta yang melukai mereka begitu dalam. Cinta yang sebenarnya.

oOo

.

.

Obat luka dari cinta adalah cinta itu sendiri.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Pemakaman itu sepi selepas hujan, seorang pemuda berdiri memerhatikan batu dingin berukir nama orang yang ia cintai.

Bunga yang ia bawa telah layu, di gantikan bunga-bunga lain yang jauh lebih segar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga sering datang ke mari..." Naruto berbicara tanpa berbalik, "...Ino."

Ino tersenyum, "Sepertinya rencanamu berhasil bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku hebat, ya?"

"Kau memang sudah tahu tentang Sasuke sejak awal, kan?"

"Saat adikku lahir, aku ingin saudaraku yang satu lagi, juga ikut berbahagia. Bukan merasa bersalah atau sebaliknya. Aku ingin ia berada di titik di mana ia bebas mencintai tanpa menyakiti, dan merebut kebahagiaan orang lain."

Ino terseyum. Naruto yang menaruh obat di minuman ayahnya sehingga tanpa sengaja menghabiskan malam dengan ibu tirinya yang tidak pernah pria itu cintai. Lalu ia berpura-pura terkejut mengetahui hubungan ayahnya dengan Sasuke lalu melayangkan protes. Ia pula yang memberitahu Ayame untuk melihat laci Hinata. Mengingat kediaman Namikaze yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata juga kamar yang berhadapan membuatnya leluasa memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.

Dan Ino yang mengatur segalanya agar dua orang itu bertemu.

Bagaimanapun caranya, bahkan dengan melenyapkan nyawa manusia sekalipun.

"Sama sepertimu, Naruto. Aku juga hanya melindungi orang yang aku sayangi."

Di sisi ini juga ada seseorang yang rela menjadi iblis untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

oOo

.

.

.

Jika aku berlari, maka yang kukejar itu dirimu.

.

.

.

oOo

Sorak-sorai terdengar, saat ini pertandingan lari antar sekolah diadakan, dengan sekolah Hinata sebagai tuan rumah.

Perwakilan dari tuan rumah--Sasuke Uchiha--memimpin. Di ujung garis akhir Hinata menunggu, seorang gadis yang ia pilih sebagai pendampingnya untuk menghadapi dunia yang pembenci.

 _Meski mungkin perlu waktu, tapi aku sadar aku menyukaimu... Hinata..._

 ** _Meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya, tapi aku menyukaimu, Sasuke..._**

 ** _-T he _**End-


End file.
